


The murder case of Rebecca Moore

by Suspenseblue31



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After that they would hate Rebecca, All the skeletons hate the reader, But then they regret their actions, F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is intelligent, Reader know how to defend herself, Reader know how to fight, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, anti-harem, there is a murder, there will be detectives and an investigation about the case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspenseblue31/pseuds/Suspenseblue31
Summary: Rebecca Moore. A young woman is known to be the most popular and rich student in college. She invites me to live with her in her house with her eight skeletons boyfriends to help me to find a place to stay, however, she was a total bitch who manipulated, cheated, and lie all her boyfriends and blamed me for everything to escape from being discovered, becoming nothing more than her scapegoat...until she was found dead.Now, all her boyfriends suspect me to be the killer, which leaves me no choice but to investigate this case while trying to prove my innocence. And the most important finding the culprit of this murder.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 146





	1. “The bitch has it coming”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! What´s up, i brought this story, inspired by the fanfics like: 
> 
> "The Understudy" by Fizzleup  
> "There´s Still Magic" by RoseCry  
> "House...mate?" by Darkross  
> "A Cage of Bones" by Sphypsycologist
> 
> Goods fanfics that i recommend to read. This story is going to be the typical anti harem stuff, but the catch, is that the bad girl die, let´s be honest, we all wanted that, especially if you read those stories above. Enjoy

“For the last time, I didn’t do it!! How many times do I have to say it so you can understand!?” I exclaimed, feeling frustrated at the situation that was happening

“ HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH YOUR PATHETIC LIES!! JUST ADMIT IT SCUM!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO scratches MY CAR !!” Edge screamed furiously while glaring and pointing me with his claws.

“ What makes you think that I scratch your car!?”

“ MY MATE SAW YOU LAST NIGHT, SCRATCHING IT WITH YOUR OWN DISGUSTING HANDS “

Of course. Rebecca.

“ Seriously?! Once again you guys believe her lies!?”

“ Knock it off you bitch!! You damage my boss’s car!! Like hell I gonna let you go without paying it!!” Red jumped getting close to me in a dangerous manner.

“ Wha-?! Are you kidding?! I didn’t-“

“Kid...stop it. “ Sans interrupted while looking at me with a dead stare “We’ve endured a lot from you. The things you stole and broke. Especially your **hate** to our species...”

His smile twitches at the last sentence he said.

“AND DON’T FORGET THE HUMANS MALES SHE BROUGHT TO OUR HOME TO DO HER DISGUSTING AND PROMISCUOUS ACTIVITIES WITH THEM!!” Black commented with a look of disgust on his face “ SERIOUSLY! WHAT A SHAMEFUL HUMAN SHE IS!”

Papyrus was looking at everyone in a nervous manner. Blue was glaring at me along with Stretch, who was smoking, while Mutt, was just sitting on the sofa without caring was what happening in the room.

You maybe wanna know what is going.

It all started when I was looking for a place to stay, taking a little break from my work while trying to enjoying my life in college, meeting new people, and try to make some new friends. That is then when I meet her.

Rebecca Moore.

A young woman very knows at the campus. She is very popular with the rest and rich, wearing clothes of high quality and stuff. At that time when I arrive at the place, she was the first person to greet me and guide me all around the campus. When she discovered I was looking for a place, she didn’t think twice to offered me to live with her as roommates.

I should have listened to my instincts at that moment since they tell me that something was wrong, but I let my guard down and ended up being trapped by her web of lies. When I arrive at the mansion, I discovered that it was from her mobster boyfriend, Sans, who, with the rest of his cousins was dating Rebecca, being in a poly relationship together.

Despite being more of a monogamy person, I didn’t have any problem with it and go along with it and respect it

When introduced myself to them for some reason they seemed to hate me to death. Glaring me. Ignoring me. Push me around. Even threatened me to stay away from them, claiming that people like me should not receive any kindness at all.

I didn’t understand what was going on until I saw Rebecca’s smile at me.

When we were alone, she revealed that she told lies about me to the others. Saying I was an ex-drug addict that I prostitute myself for money and a compulsive liar that likes to bully everyone and especially monsters since I hate them. She told the others that I come and ask her for help since I didn’t have a home to stay in because I was kicked out, which she kindly accepted because I was her friend.

I was on full-on rage at her but she smiled feeling proud. She just wanted someone to make her look good at their boyfriends while doing the chores at the house and be her scapegoat when she was in trouble.

I didn’t have a choice but to stay since every room at the campus was occupied and do whatever she wanted while taking the blame for her actions. But of course, I didn’t let it get me down. Every time I was blamed I refute it, trying to tell the truth to the others about Rebecca, even though they wouldn’t believe it, and protect myself when they, Red, Edge, and Black, wanted to hurt me by mentioning the police at them.

After a whole month, I have been enduring their treatment, but my patience is at the limit, I not gonna let this to keep going anymore. I starting to get sick of this. By Rebecca's manipulation and the boys’ ignorance.

“For the love of- It wasn’t me!! Everything you heard from Rebecca is not true!! How can you guys not see it?! Are you that blind!?” I screamed furiously at them.

“ and you are that desperate to lie and insult our honey like that?” Stretch asked in a sarcastic tone, pulling down his cigarette.

“ Why the hell we let her stay in here again?!” Red asked looking for an answers

“ Because she is my friend!” Rebecca said, gaining the attention of everyone while going towards me.

She turns around, looking at the others with a “worry” face.

“ Guys... I know y/n is very difficult to deal with, but please... don’t kick her away, she doesn’t have anywhere to go, and I... I just don’t want to see her in that situation “

She took my hands while staring at me with a “sorry” face.

“ y/n please....just give Edge the money so he can fix his car...” she comments while giving me a “sweet” smile

I stare at her for a moment, glaring at her without caring about the looks that her boyfriends were giving me. She was only “defending me” so they can’t kick me out of the house, avoiding losing a scapegoat for her schemes.

But now...it was my turn to smile.

“ I got a better idea...” I took my hands away from her and step aside “ I will give you the last chance to tell everyone the truth in this instance, explaining to everyone what happened to Edge’s car...”

Everyone was staring at me without believing what I have said. I hear Mutt chuckles while looking at me with a smug face.

“ Seriously?” He commented in a mocking tone

“ Well?” I said ignoring his comment “Are you gonna tell them or not?”

I cross my arms waiting for her answer while everyone was glaring at me in silence.

“ Y/n...Just give Edge the money” Rebecca blunted with a poker face

“ Fine” I take my wallet, throwing the money at the table “ That’s all I got. Is not even enough to fix your car”

I step aside while walking to the stairs.

“ I hope you get ready for what is gonna happen tomorrow “ I turn away getting into my room, ignoring the exclamation from the others.

I fall to my bed, sighing, feeling tired for everything that happened but satisfied by how things are gonna end tomorrow. After a whole month in this mansion, I manage to get evidence about who is Rebecca Moore. All about her lies, her cheatings, and messes she has done, is gonna be revealed tomorrow to everyone. Is gonna blows their minds and maybe leave them heartbroken. But that is the whole truth and is something that they need to get it, no matter how painful or horrible it is. True is something but absolute in this world.

Well...at least that what I think. Or maybe I am being a little bit passionate about it.

.........

Great. I can’t sleep.

It’s has been an hour and I have been trying to sleep early, to prepare for the event of tomorrow, but no matter what, I couldn’t go to sleep at all. I get up, leaving my room while going directly to the room of a person who could help me without a problem. It wasn’t that late, everyone was awake at this hour, so I knew that he wouldn’t be sleeping at the moment.

I knock on the door while waiting for the person to open the door.

“ COMING!!” He opened the door in a cheerful manner “ BECKY!! I WAS WAITING- OH....it’s you human...” Papyrus low his tone while looking uncomfortable.

“ Hello Papyrus” I smile at him, ignoring his behavior “ I apologize for bothering you but I came in need of your assistance”

“ “o-oh...and....what kind of assistance you need exactly...?”

After telling him that I need some pills to help me to sleep, he relaxed. I gonna think he was worried that I was gonna ask something indecent from him, thanks to Rebecca, of course.

He guides me to the kitchen, pulling out from the cabinet a bag full of medicine.

“ SO...WHAT KIND ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?”

“ Well...something strong, I’m a light sleeper, so I need one to make me sleep deep without waking by small noises”

“OH!! THEN I THINK THIS IS PERFECT FOR YOU HUMAN!!” He passes me a blue fluorescent pill in my hand.

“ Is this... Somnum?”

” YES!! IT’S A MONSTER PILL AND OH...I- I SOrry...I forgot ...I understand if you don’t want to-“

“ oh I see” I put it in my mouth and drank water to swallow it

He seemed surprised by my action but he keeps smiling kindly at me.

“ Thanks, Papyrus, I appreciate that you help me, if you excuse me, I will go to my room so I can go to sleep”

“ W-WAIT!”

He stops me, grabbing by my shoulder. I turn around, curious about his behavior. He never dares to touch me before.

“ AH! SORRY!! I DIDN’T-“

“ is ok, I don’t mind” I turn around while smiling kindly at him “ what it is?

“ I...THE THING YOU SAID TO BECKY BEFORE AT THE STAIRS...ABOUT BEING PREPARED FOR TOMORROW...” he touched his hands nervously “ ARE...ARE YOU GONNA HURT HER?”

“ Wha- no, of course not “ I responded strangely “ I not gonna do anything to her, Papyrus”

He sighed relieved.

“ what I gonna do is showing you all the evidence I got against her. That’s all”

“ EVIDENCE?” He looks at me confused “ YOU GOT EVIDENCE AGAINST BECKY?”

“ Yes, I got photos that prove that-“ I sighed then look at him “ listen, I will explain everything tomorrow, I got it in my room. I just want to show it when everyone is present, especially Rebecca.”

I get close to him while looking at him seriously.

“ I promise you I won’t hurt her. Ok?”

“ OK. I...I BELIEVE YOU” he said with a worried face

“ Thanks, Papyrus.”

“ YEAH... DO YOU MIND IF I TAKE YOU TO YOUR ROOM ?”

“ Not at all. If that makes you feel comfortable.”

After that, Papyrus follow me to my room. I said goodbye to him and entered and locked the door. Before going to the bed I open my bag, which has all the photos that show Rebecca’s behavior outside the house. Including some papers I got that reveal a piece of very important information about her. Feeling proud and determined, I close the bag and went to the bed.

Tomorrow I will put at the end the lies from Rebecca Moore once for all.

..............

“No way...” I whispered without believing I was looking.

All the photos and papers that were in my bag were gone.

How? I locked my room yesterday so no one can enter which was a habit since Rebecca started to steal and put things to blame for her actions and some guys in the house started to get in and mess my room without care for my privacy at all.

But that is fine. I expected something like this would happen. My only concern is how it happens. The only person who knew about the photos was Papyrus. Maybe he does it? But how? The door is locked, including the window...I guess this is something for another time, now, I have to get ready so I can go down with everyone and show-

A scream was heard inside the mansion. It’s sounded agonizing and terrifying. Quickly, I unlock the door and step outside. At that moment I found Papyrus, who get out of his room too, looking worried and scared, then looks at me desperately.

“ W-WHAT IS GOING ON?!”

“ I don’t know, but I’m about to find it” I answered while running to the stairs.

Papyrus following me, going down to the stairs quickly as possible. Once we arrive, the scene in front of us makes us freeze. It was Rebecca’s body, laying in the ground all bloody, along with Edge, who was on his knees, crying at her side.

“No...” Papyrus whispered while tears were forming in his sockets.

I get close to the body, trying to examine it. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, but before I could see more, Edge suddenly looks at my way in pure rage.

“ YOU...DISGUSTING SCUM...YOU...YOU...” he summons a bone in his hand and jumps at me” YOU KILLED HER!!”

I react, missing his attacks while trying to calm him.

“ Edge!! Stop it!! “

He was screaming furiously while trying to hurt me. At the moment he misses, I found an opportunity, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground, while putting myself on him so he can’t get up.

“Edge, calm down and listen!! I didn’t kill her!”

“ LIES!! YOU REPUGNANT SLUT LIAR!!” He screamed while trying to get up “ IF YOU DON’T GET OFF OF ME IN THIS INSTANT I WOULD MAKE YOU WISH YOU DIDN’T COME HERE!!”

“ I won’t do it unless you calm down and -“

Suddenly I felt a weight on my chest. I was throw away by a strange force and hit hard at the wall. I fall, feeling the pain in my back while looking at the person in front of me.

“ So...This is what you were referring to yesterday...isn’t it?” Sans spoke in a low tone while staring at me with a blue orb in his left socket.

Edge get up and screamed, trying to get close to me again but Red appeared nowhere and stop him.

“ Boss!! Calm down!! Put that weapon away!!” He said while grabbing his brother.

All the other skeletons arrive, looking at the scene with horror and shock. Blue was looking depressed at Rebecca’s body. Stretch and Mutt were in shock, while Black, who was stunned for a moment, came to his senses and went to help Red with Edge’s behavior.

“ S-Sans...” I try to get up but I feel again the strange force who was pulling me down on the floor. It seems it was Sans’s magic “ this is a misunderstanding...I-“

“ Shut up. I don’t want to hear anything from you...”

He turns to Rebecca’s body, wincing at her sight then looks at Stretch, calling his attention.

” Go and call the police right now... tell them that we have a **murderer** in our house...”


	2. “Regretful choices”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader try to convince the guys about their innocence and reveal something about themselves...

“ I already call the police and inform them what happened. But they gonna take a while to arrive because of the weather.” Stretch said while looking down.

Everyone was around the entrance in silence while Rebecca’s lifeless body was at the center, covered by a sheet. Papyrus was still crying while being comforted by Blue. Edge finally managed to calm down, staying sit on the stairs. The rest were standing still, in which Sans, whose magic was still on me, was staring me with disdain.

Suddenly he chuckles for a moment, gained the attention of the others.

“ How ironic... your soul is blue.”

“ So?” I answered while looking at him straight.

“It means that you possess the trait of integrity...heh, what a laugh”

“ what is a laugh is that someone is checking another soul without their permission, which is illegal”

“ **Shut up** ”

He presses me with his magic harder at the ground. I need to stay calm and convinced them somehow.

“ Listen” I speak, trying to reason with him again “ I didn’t do it”

“LIES!!” Edge gets up abruptly ”WHY YOU KEEP INSISTING?! EVERYONE KNOWS IT WAS YOU!! YOU KILLED HER”

“ No, I’m not!! “

“ Just drop it, can you? You were here when Honey die. So stop lying.” Stretch commented in an aggressive tone while grabbing a pack of cigarettes.

I have been in this situation for the past 30 minutes. Being hold in the ground by Sans while trying to tell everybody that I didn’t murder Rebecca Moore. But no one listen or even try to for a second. All of them think I was responsible for Rebecca’s death.

But I’m not.

Something just happened to her to end like this. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was one of her exes since when I was following her around, some guys discovered her lies and started to discuss at her, even some tried to assault her but I manage to stop them while being in disguise or calling the police. But I can make that for sure if I don’t look at the body properly and discover what happened.

I look to the skeletons once again.

I need to gain their trust, especially Sans, if not, he is gonna hold me down until the police arrive and arrest me. And to do that, I need to prove my innocence first. Time to change my approach to them.

“ So...to get this clear” I spoke gained the looks from everyone in the room “ You guys think I kill Rebecca ?”

They stay silent, staring at me without believing what I said.

“ Is this supposed to be a joke to you?” Mutt asked with an annoyed look

“ Answer my question. Do you think I kill Rebecca ?” I asked again with a serious tone.

“ OF COURSE YOU DID!! WHO COULD POSSIBLY DO THAT UNLESS IT WAS YOU!?” Edge screamed taking one step closer to me

Sans watch him over without stoping his hold on me. I guess he is taking the attention of Edge. This means I can keep talking without worrying about what he is gonna do.

“ Really? What makes you think that?” I asked

“ WHAT?! WHAT MAKES ME THINK OF THAT?!. YOU THREATENED HER YESTERDAY SAYING SHE SHOULD BE PREPARE FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY !!”

Oh shit, is true. I said that but not in the way things would end like this. I should have been more specific when I said that.

“ AND ALL WAS BECAUSE YOU HATE HER!! YOU DESPISE HER AND TRY TO BLAME HER FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID!! DON’T TRY TO PLAY GAMES WITH ME HUMAN!! I SAW YOU RIGHT NEXT TO HER BODY!!”

“ I was here with Papyrus, Edge. We both arrive seeing you next to her. All I did was get closer, nothing more.”

“ LIES!! WHY YOU STILL KEEP LYING YOU DISGUSTING SLU-“

“ A-ACTUALLY EDGE...Y/N IS RIGHT...”

We all turn around, looking at Papyrus who was trembling nervously but manage to speak despite that.

“ WE BOTH WENT DOWN TO THE STAIRS AND ARRIVE AT THE SAME TIME WHEN YOU WERE HERE WITH BECKY”

“ WHA-!! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING !!” He got closer at him “ WHY ARE YOU, DEFENDER, HER?”

“Edge, watch it.” Sans warning him, then look at Papyrus “ Paps, is that’s true?”

Papyrus nodded quickly while watching at Edge’s irritated face.  
I smiled internally, feeling proud that my plan was working. I knew if I mentioned Papyrus was with me, he would confirm that what I said is true, after all, he didn’t like the lies or misunderstandings and since he is Sans’s brother, he would listen to what Papyrus has said.

“ SO?!!” Edge screamed again while turning again “ WHAT IF YOU BOTH ARRIVE? THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU KILL HER!”

“ How? “ I asked while looking at him with curiosity “ how did I do it if, as Papyrus confirmed, I arrived at the same time as him when the body was already dead?”

Edge stays silent, starting to blabbering some words trying to explain the situation. Black leaves a frustrated sigh then looks at me in a disdain manner.

“ I CAN ANSWER THAT FOR YOU SINCE THIS IDIOT DOESN’T THINK”

“HEY!! HOW DARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!

Black ignored him and started to explain to me that when Rebecca was going down to the stairs and arrive at the entrance, I was hiding until I saw the opportunity and I kill her, then after that, he said that I went upstairs and wait for Papyrus to come so it would seem that I arrive at the same time as him.

“ THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE” Papyrus revoked him

“ UGH! WHY IS IMPOSSIBLE?” Black said, feeling annoyed at Papyrus

“BECAUSE WHEN I HEARD EDGE SCREAM AND I GET OUT, OF MY ROOM, I SAW Y/N GET OUT OF HER ROOM TOO”

“ And don’t forget that if I kill her, I would have some stains of blood on my pajamas and even have the murder weapon in my hands,” I tell him which he was looking at me frustrated at my claims.

But then he gives me a cocky smile.

“ THEN THAT’S MEANS INSTEAD AT THE STAIRS, YOU WENT TO YOUR ROOM, CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES AND HIDE THE WEAPON, AND JUST WHEN EDGE SCREAMED, YOU MAKE IT APPEAR THAT YOU GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM FOR THE FIRST TIME.”

They all looking at me expecting to answer after that. I got to admit, it was a good assumption, but 2 things make that impossible. First, they would found nothing in my room, not clothes or the weapon. And two...

“ What makes you think that Rebecca died in the morning?”

They all looking me confused at my question.

“ Because everyone saw her here in the morning...dead?” Mutt commented confused

I chuckle a little but stop since the others were looking at me angrily.

“ Sorry, I didn’t explain myself well, what I mean is, what make you think that she was killed recently?”

“ Because she is down here, what more could it be?!”

“ Well Stretch, because Rebecca is still wearing her clothes from yesterday”

“ So?”

“ So? Isn’t that strange? When Rebecca Moore had been using the same outfit two days consecutively?”

“ Oh please... Are you kidding me? That so stupid“

“ NO, NO! SHE IS RIGHT. MY MISTRESS IS VERY DELICATE AT THAT TOPIC, SHE IS FASHIONABLE AFTER ALL” Edge commented

“ CORRECT. MY QUEEN IS VERY STRICT WHEN IT COME TO CLOTHES. DON’T YOU DARE TO INSULT HER TASTE!”

Black and Edge glare at Stretch with intensity but stop it when I told them that was not all. I remind them that Rebecca has the routine to come to the kitchen with pajamas when everyone was reunited to take breakfast every morning. I gonna guess she did that on purpose, only to show her body at the guys since every time something fell from her hands, she would pick it up slowly, showing her ass which was covered a little from her dress pajama. The intention was very obvious but I gotta admit she got good skills of seduction, after all, she managed to get all the skeletons in a poly relationship with her without questioning her actions.

Anyway, returning to reality, after saying that fact, everyone seems to notice how weird was to find her so early in the morning with her clothes from yesterday on. And to finish my argument, I pointed the blood around her.

“ If I kill her recently, wouldn’t her blood be liquid and wet? But if you see, it’s dry, which means she couldn’t possibly die in the morning and I couldn’t kill her recently at all “

“She...she is right..” Stretch stuttered, surprised at the facts I said.

Everyone stays silent with uncomfortable looks. Except for one.

“ YOU ARE RIGHT. YOU COULDN’T POSSIBLE MURDERED HER RECENTLY IN THE MORNING...” Blue said with a serious tone, which surprised everyone but me.

He was always cheerful and optimistic in front of everyone, but when he was with me, he was good at giving me sublime messages that he despises me. He was a good actor and a very manipulative monster. But not so good if he fell at Rebecca's act.

I look at him, waiting for his answer.

“ ...BUT IT COULD MEAN YOU KILL HER YESTERDAY AT NIGHT WHEN EVERYONE WAS SLEEPING”

The situation turned against me again. Everyone was surprised at the assumption that Blue has, which I got to say, could be correct. Rebecca could have been killed yesterday at night, which would explain why was she still wearing her clothes.

“ So?” Sans asked me “You got anything to said against that?”

I sighed, tired of being hold at the ground without moving any single muscle from my body. It’s was started to hurt a little bit, especially my back since it hit hard at the wall when Sans throw me, but I did my best to answer his questions.

“ At a matter of fact, yes, I have. I was sleeping in my room with my door locked, after taking a pill, since I was having trouble to sleep.”

Suddenly Black started to laugh hysterically while Sans was staring with a face saying “Seriously?”

“ REALLY HUMAN?! IS ALL YOU GOT SAY?! I GOT TO ADMIT, YOUR EXCUSES FOR OUR CLAIMS WERE GOOD AND CONVINCING, BUT THAT, THAT WAS PATHETIC!”

He continued laughing until he finally stops, cleaning his tears from his sockets.

“ IT SEEMS THAT WE ALREADY FIGURE OUT HOW YOU KILLED MY QUEEN! YOU WAITED FOR EVERYONE WENT TO SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM, THEN, YOU WENT OUT AND WENT TOWARDS MY QUEEN’S ROOM, INVITING HER AT THE ENTRANCE AND MURDER HER IN THE ACT! AND SINCE THIS HAPPENED YESTERDAY, IT GIVES YOU ENOUGH TIME TO GET RID OF ANY EVIDENCE YOU LEFT, INCLUDING THE MURDER WEAPON” He explained feeling proud at his deduction.

I could see that everyone agree with Black.

“UM...BLACK...THAT WOULD BE...IMPOSSIBLE TOO...”

“WHAT!?” He turns around at Papyrus with pure rage in his sockets “ WHY WOULDN’T BE?! DID BY ANY CHANCE WERE YOU AWAKE ALL NIGHT WATCHING WHAT HAPPEN?!” He asked in a mocking tone.

“ Hey!” Sans yelled at him, not liking his attitude toward his brother

“ Oh for fuck sake...Can we please get done with this!?” Red exclaimed, “ Just tell us why she couldn’t do that!”

“ BECAUSE SHE WENT TO MY ROOM, ASKED FOR THE PILL AND I GAVE IT TO HER”

Red slapped his face, looking at him angrily.

“ She probably fakes it so she can have an excuse”

“ N-NO, I SAW HER TAKE IT AND IT WAS NO NORMAL PILL, IN FACT...”

Papyrus suddenly left the room to go to the kitchen. When he got back, he pulls out from the bags of meds the pills he gave me yesterday.

“ No...” Mutt said without believing “ Those pills are-“

“ Somnum, pills made by monsters’ magic “ I responded gained their attention.

With this, my innocence was proved, no matter what they said. Why? Is very simple. Those pills are known to make the user go to sleep for 8 hours exact, with nothing that could wake them up except when the hours passed, making the effect pass away.

“ Now that you know that fact... and the rest of what I said, which was confirmed by Papyrus, I will say this again...I didn’t kill Rebecca Moore. I didn’t do it. “ I stare at Sans with a serious look “

He looks at me for a moment. I could sense his distrust and confusion at me. We keep staring at each other until he let go of a sigh, lifting his magic off from me.

“ Fine. You are free to go.” He said while turning around “ But that doesn’t mean I trust you...You will stay here until the police arrive”

“ WHAT!! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!”

“ Well Edge, how do you explain how she does it if she was under the effect of those pills”

“ MAYBE YOUR BROTHER DIDN’T SAW WELL, MAYBE SHE-“

Papyrus touched Edge’s shoulders, shaking his head, telling him the truth again. Furious, he punched the hall hard, managed to form a crack on it.

“ Then that’s all we gonna do? Fucking wait until the police arrive while we fucking stare sweetheart dead at the floor?!”

“ Red, control your temper, we don’t have a choice “

“ Fuck that vanilla!! I can’t stay still without doing nothing!!”

“ Is ok” I responded to Red while getting close to the body” I can start with the investigation while the police are on their way”

“ What? What do you mean!- Hey!! What are doing?! Stay away from her body you bitch!! “

I get down, pulling the sheet that covered Rebecca away.

“ Didn’t you hear me!? Stay away from her!!”

“ Then how I suppose to do my job if I don’t see the body first?”

“ Job? Body? Wha-“ Sans look at me confuse “ What are you talking kid?”

I sighed, feeling tired that Sans keep using that word on me.

“ First of all, I am not a kid, and second...” I get up, pulling from my pocket my badge “ I am a private detective” I said while pulling it away” I used to work for the police apartment but I retire, despite that, I still investigate cases without the police presence, which means, the death of Rebecca Moore is going to be in my charge at the moment.”

Everyone was with their mandible open with their faces in shock.

“ You...you are a detective?” Mutt stuttered.

"A PRIVATE DETECTIVE!?" Papyrus screamed with a face that couldn´t believe it.

“ Oh, shit...” Red commented while grabbing his head “ I tried to fucking aggress a police officer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes....our reader is a private detective, who saw that coming?
> 
> I read all your comments, i happy you guys like it and even starting to do some theories and deductions and who knows, maybe you will manage to figure out who was the killer. Of course i will not said spoilers but i can explain things that maybe you don´t understand or questions (not related to the case or the killer, of course)
> 
> Glad to meet a person with adhd (IAMMENTALLYUNSTABLE)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	3. “The ugly truth ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy!

“ NO... THAT... THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE, PRINCESS TOLD US THAT YOU WERE....”

I sighed at Blue's “statement” about me.

“ How many times do I have to tell you? Is not true. Everything that Rebecca told you was a lie!”

I was getting stressed at this situation again, do I have to prove now the lies she told? Seriously Rebecca, despite being dead, your actions are still making it hard for me. If the afterlife exists, I hope you are regretting everything you have done.

“ Let me present myself to you guys again, shall we?” I said while crossing my arms “ My name is y/n l/n, I worked as a detective by the police apartment but I retire to deepen my studies at college and enjoy my youthful for a bit. Even though I’m a retired officer, I still do cases as a private detective, which I gain money from it and help people when they need it.”

“ Wait wait wait.” Sans stops me while raising his hands “ You were a police officer?”

“ Detective, to be exact”

“ You look way younger to be a detective “ he gives me a questioning look.

“ Oh! That is because I started when I was a teenager, doing cases and stuff along with a friend, we are very knowledgeable that we gained the attention of the police force and hire us by special circumstances until of course, we decide to take a little break for a while”

“ Really?” Stretch asked in an untrusted tone “ Then why didn’t you tell us you were a detective when you introduced yourself when you arrived?”

“ Do you have any idea how hard it is to hang out and make friends when everyone knows you worked with the police? Or that you are a private detective?” I looked at him seriously “ I mean, look how nervous Red, Black, and Edge are, but I can’t blame them for felt that...because you know...after everything they tried to do to me...”

Red started to laugh nervously, saying that he was just playing while Black and Edge were looking away in silence with an uncomfortable face. Of course, Blue was uncomfortable too, even though I didn’t mention his name, I look at him straight at his sockets when I talk about it, which he could feel I was referring to him too.

“ Now that you know who I am for real...Can I start with the investigation?” I asked, imploring that they could finally let me do my job for once.

Suddenly I heard Edge screaming with frustration, then point at me looking furious.

“ YOU CANNOT FOOL ME HUMAN!! MAYBE I DON’T HAVE PROOFS THAT YOU KILLED MY MISTRESS!! BUT I KNOW SHE WASN’T A DISGUSTING LIAR LIKE YOU!!” He claimed “ AFTER ALL, YOU THREATENED HER, REMEMBER? “I HOPE YOU GET READY FOR WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TOMORROW “, THAT WERE THE WORDS YOU USED BEFORE SHE DIES, DON’T TRY TO DENIED IT!”

Oh! Right. I forgot about that.

“ You are right, I did say that. Which if you let me explain, I have to apologize since I didn’t make it clear”

“ Clear, eh? Then what were you trying to say with those words?” Stretch crossed his arms, eyeing me in a suspicious manner

“ What was trying to say is that she should be prepared herself since I was going to show you today, photos that prove that she was lying all along.”

“ Wait. Photos?” Sans asked with curiosity

“ Yes, I was planning to show it when we were taking breakfast altogether but...” I look at Rebecca’s body for a moment “ Things didn’t end how I wanted...”

“ Then... if you have those “photos” about Rebecca, as you claim, why don’t you show us now?” Stretch asked “

“I agreed, we won’t believe you until you show it. “ Mutt responded looking me serious while the rest nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Black laughed.

“ YES!! EXACTLY MUTT” He pointed at me, looking me down “ NOW HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SHOW US THE PHOTOS THAT YOU ”CLAIM” TO HAVE !!” He said in a prideful manner

“ Yeah...about that...”

I told them that the photos, which were supposed to be in my bag, were gone. Now that I think about it. How did that happen? The only person who knew about the photos was Papyrus. If it’s was him who takes them...how did he do it? I make sure that my room and the window were locked that night.

Suddenly, I remember how Red appeared nowhere in front of us when Edge was out of control.

I look at him for a moment, which he notices, starting to sweat excessively while giving me a nervous smile.

“ HA! WHAT A PATHETIC EXCUSE!! THAT ONLY MEANS THAT YOU WERE BLUFFING ALL THE TIME”

“ Oh no, I not bluffing, maybe I don’t have the photos “physically”, but...” I take from my pocket a pen drive ” I have a back up in here, I can show you in my room if you wanted”

“ REALLY!?” Blue said while getting closer at me “ THEN WHY DON’T WE GO TO YOUR ROOM AND SHOW EVERYONE THOSE PICTURES? I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU MISS Y/N” Blue said in a “kind” tone.

It seems he still wants to bring me down despite everything I said.

“ Of course mister Blue” I smile using the same tone as him” I will gladly do it...but I got to warn everybody...you won’t like what are you gonna see..”

Now it was Edge’s turn to laugh and come at me.

“ IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT TRICKS DO YOU HAVE HUMAN!! MY LOVE AND LOYALTY WILL ALWAYS BE WITH MY MISTRESS NO MATTER WHAT!!”

.............

“ YOU DISGUSTING WHORE!! I TRUSTED YOU!! “

Edge screamed, insulting Rebecca’s body while trying to get close to her with a sharp bone on his hand, but was being held by Red, Stretch, and myself. We were trying to calm him down and not let him do any damage to the body.

Let me explain what happened.

When we arrived at my room and showed everyone the photos of Rebecca on my computer, things got...heat it. Edge went berserk, destroying everything around, including some of my stuff, which thankfully, I managed to save my computer, my phone, and my books from my classes. Blue was nonstop crying, along with Papyrus, hugging and comforting each other. Black and Red were yelling, throwing insults everywhere for a while but after a couple of minutes, they managed to control themselves. For Mutt, Stretch and Sans...they were just quiet, staring at the photos without saying a single word. Their silence was making the environment heavy and gloomy. I feel bad that they were tricked by Rebecca, but at the same time relief, since now that they know I didn’t do any of the stuff she claimed, even the scratch of the car, which was one of the men she brought at home, I could finally relax without worrying about their aggressive behavior and suspicious on me.

But all my relief ended when Edge went down to the stairs, wanting to stab Rebecca’s body, making everyone follow him and try to stop him.

“ Edge!! Enough!!” I push him away while catching my breath.

“ MOVE AWAY HUMAN!! I GOING TO TEACH THAT WHORE A GOOD LESSON FOR-“

“ For what?!” I screamed gaining the looks for Stretch and Red at my side “ For cheating? For lying? For using you just for pleasure? It’s doesn’t matter anymore Edge...She is dead!”

All the skeletons stare at each other while I continue with my speech.

“ We don’t know what happened to her to end like this...and we can’t be sure if she was murdered until I check the body and investigate more “I look at everybody, who were uncomfortable “ I need everyone to stay away from the crime scene without touching or doing anything that could alter the evidence” I grab Edge’s hand, pushing it down “ That includes touching or wounding the body...”

Edge stare at me, frustrated for stopping him. He glances at Rebecca one more time, then turns around quickly, accepting my request. I told the guys to go and wait in their rooms while I start with the investigation. But before everyone could go upstairs, Sans stop them, saying they will stay in the living room.

“ Oh come on, I want to take a freaking shower” Red protested

“ No buts, I gonna watch you so no one would do something stupid like Edge try to do before”

Edge protested at Sans’s comment while the guys went to the living room in silence. He stays behind for a bit, turning at me.

“ Tell us when you finish...this...Y/n,” he said glancing in an apathetic manner at Rebecca.” And one more thing...” he got close to me in a defensive manner” I gonna believe that you didn’t kill Rebecca but, I still have issues with you”

“ Is it because of the encounter with me?”

He nodded, watching me carefully.

“ Don’t worry, I will explain after I finish”

“ I will wait for that” he went to the room and closed the door.

I let a sighed, it seems Sans was a judge, so I have to explain my level of violence, but after I told I worked with the police, shouldn’t be that obvious? Anyway.

I went upstairs to look for my stuff and take the chance to take a shower. Once I finished, I went down, wearing comfortable and adequate clothes while putting gloves on my hands.

“Well! Time to investigate this case” I said while getting close to the body

The scene was a bloody mess, her body was lying lifeless on the floor with her skin being pale and cold. The expression on her face was horrified and shocked, her makeup was ruined with her eyeliner smudged. I check the body, trying to examine the cause of death. It seems she was stabbed many times at her stomach, then one time at her throat, probably was that which finish her for sure. Her mouth was full of blood, probably coming from the wound of the stomach and the throat. She was choking with the blood which prevents her to make any loud sounds and alert the others that she was hurt. Just when I was going to check the wounds again, I notice there was a bruise on her neck.

“ Is this...?”

It’s was a hickey. She didn’t have it yesterday night when we were discussing Edge’s car. Maybe one of the skeletons did it? Or could be the other guys she hangs out with when she was outside of the mansion?

Now that I think about it...her body is facing the stairs...which means...she probably entered the mansion using the principal door...

Taking a mental note about that fact, I return at the sight of her stomach, noticing the wounds. The murder weapon was a knife, but a small one. Maybe the killer has a personal knife but, what kind could it be? I haven’t seen or known a knife that could leave that kind of shape and yet...why it seems so familiar? And from the angle of the wounds, it seems the culprit attacked the stomach from below, meaning they were at a close distance at Rebecca.

I get up, trying to recollect everything that I got for the moment.

Rebecca entered the mansion using the principal door, while going to the stairs, the killer was probably waiting for her, hiding until an opportunity appeared, they reveal themselves and surprise Rebecca, which they manage to stab her many times at her stomach and then finish her off with a stab in her neck.

No, something doesn’t match up. If the killer was hiding and then revealed himself in front of her...shouldn’t that make Rebecca scream? Or even react if someone which she didn’t expect to appear in front of her? Especially if they have a weapon.

But wait! If the killer was hiding...then, where could be?

I look around, examining the place, but no matter how much I looked, it was impossible to hide in such plain sight. And even if there was a hiding spot, it would be difficult for the killer to manage to attack Rebecca at such a long distance, especially at her stomach, since the only good hiding spots were the kitchen, the basement, and last, upstairs, behind the halls.

I sit at the stairs for a moment trying to think while looking straight at the door at the entrance.

How the killer manages to get close and attack Rebecca without her noticing their presence? Even more...How he manage to enter this mansion without getting caught by everyone? Four of the people who lived here were guards and from my experience, I know they would notice if someone was in the house because of their training.

Suddenly, a thought went through my mind. I get up and went to the body again.

But...what if...

............

I opened the door, walking straight to where the boys were waiting. All of them looked tired and hungry since no one couldn’t take breakfast after the event that happened. Sans, at seeing me, he gets up and came closer to me. I could see under his sockets there were eye bags, which kind of surprised me since he always sleeps a lot.

“ Y/n... Did you finish back there?”

“ No, there are few things that I need to discover and is something that can’t be found at the scene of the crime”

“ oh...I see” he responded with disappointment

“ But there is something for sure, Rebecca was murdered yesterday at night. It seems that the killer managed to surprise and get her without difficulty”

“ I see...so she was killed by someone...”

“ I WOULDN’T BE SURPRISED IF IT WAS ONE OF THE HUMANS OR MONSTERS MALES SHE USED TO HANG A LOT BEHIND OUR BACK” Black spite

“ NO WAY...” Papyrus cover his mouth with horror

“ No shit. Does anyone care about that now? That fucking bitch has it coming.”

“ I COULDN’T HAVE AGREED MORE, BROTHER” Nodding his head, Edge supported his brother’s comment.  
“Dude. A stranger entered our house. How can’t you be worried about that?” Stretch responded concerned while comforting Blue who was still crying about Rebecca’s cheating.

“I don’t think it was a stranger that killed Rebecca, Stretch...”

All of them turn around, looking at me confused.

“It was someone she knew, even you guys know them too”

“WHAT!!” Edge exclaimed surprised “ THEN WHO IS IT?”

“ YES!! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME HUMAN!!” Black ordered while pointing me with his finger.

I look up and stare at them seriously.

“ Simply... **It was one of you** ”


	4. Suspicions Arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to make... especially the part of the interrogations but anyway enjoy!!

“Wait! What!?” Stretch screams in shock while the rest look at me like I was crazy.

“ Wow wow wow kid! Wait a moment “ He responded, raising his hands “ Wha...what makes you think of that!?

The reasons were obvious. First, I started to explain to everyone the wounds that Rebecca have, the position she was found and the possibility that she went out last night, which Sans confirmed, telling me that Rebecca told him that she was going out to a study group at college, without anyone knowing about it.

“ WHAT!! I DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT THAT!! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT IT!?” Black exclaimed pissed while Sans shrugged uninterested.

Then he looks at me.

“AND YOU!! HOW DID YOU  
FIND OUT AND GOT THAT CONCLUSION ”

“ Um...well...”

Oh boy...I have no choice but to tell them.

“When I was checking the body I...” I cough a little while looking away “ I found a hickey on her neck, and since she didn’t have it before when everyone was around...I thought maybe she-“

“ Stop. I get it” Sans answered in a cold tone while the light of his sockets was gone “ Please. Continue what you were talking about before...”

“ That fucking shitty whore I...” Red mumbled, looking pissed like the rest.

“Right” I coughed again, returning at the explanation.

I told them when Rebecca arrives at the mansion after her night out, the murderer managed to get close to her, gaining the opportunity to stab at her stomach and kill her after that.

But.

How they managed to hide if the hiding spots were far away from her? And even more, How they get close to her without her notice it and react to their presence?

Very simple. The answer was she let them.

“ WHAT?! THAT IS ABSURD!! WHY WOULD SHE LET SOMEONE DANGEROUS TO GET CLOSE TO HER!?” Edge exclaimed.

“ Well, why not?” I chuckled while grabbing my chin “ What kind of people you guys would let get close to you?”

“ ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OF COURSE, IT WOULD BE SOMEONE WE KNOW AND TRUST-“

Edge stays quiet, realizing the statement he said.

“ Exactly” I put my hand away and went between the boys “The reason why Rebecca would let someone get close and don’t react to their presence, if because it was a person she knew and expected to be here at the mansion” I turn around, looking at them.

All the skeletons were uncomfortable while looking at each other.

“ ok, it makes sense but...” Scratching his skull, Sans stare me unconvinced “ I don’t see the link that makes you think the culprit is one of us”

“ oh, there is, the second reason is related to the photos I show you.”

“ How? What about it?” Red asked, resting his head on his palm

“ Remember when I said that I used to have photos in my bag, but then disappeared? Well...” I close my eyes for a moment “I think there is a chance that it was taken and seen by the culprit, discovering the truth about Rebecca before anyone and give them a motive to kill her for revenge”

“ WHAT!!” Black looked shocked at the statement

“ That’s is impossible!” Stretch refuted “ No one knew about the existence of the photos until today!! “

“ Wrong!!” I exclaimed, making Stretch make one step backward, stunned at my voice “ There was one person who knew about the existence of the photos, which I tell them yesterday at night...”

I look down for a moment then I raise my head, looking at Papyrus who went pale and was shaking nervously, trying to speak.

“ I-I...I...“ he sighed then look everyone “ It’s me. I was the one who she told.”

Everyone stared at him in shock

“Wha- Papyrus...you...you know about the photos?” Sans look at him without believing it.

“ THEN THE CULPRIT WAS PAPYRUS” Blue exclaimed angrily while staring at him

“ NO!! I DIDN’T DO IT!!” Looking at his brother, Papyrus tries to explain “I MEAN! IS TRUTH THAT MISS Y/N TOLD ME YESTERDAY ABOUT THE PHOTOS...BUT I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING AFTER THAT!! I JUST ACCOMPANIED HER AT HER ROOM AND THEN WENT MINE!!”

“ THAT’S ONLY MEANS THAT YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO TAKE IT WHEN YOU WERE IN HER ROOM!! AFTER ALL, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS NEXT TO HER!!”

Papyrus tried to convince Blue, but he ignored his words.

“ Wow...I...who could have imagined it’s was Papyrus all along?” Stretch commented, surprised at the revelation.

“ I NOT SURPRISED AT ALL, ALWAYS THE “NICEST ONE” IS THE ONE WHO IS TRULY DANGEROUS” Edge commented with his arms crossed.

“ SEE!? JUST ADMIT IT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK THE PHOTOS AND KILLED REBECCA “ Blue pointed in a judgmental way.

Papyrus denied, scared of the looks that everyone was giving him while Sans put himself in front of him, trying to protect him from the rest.

“ Even though there is a possibility...Let me tell you he didn’t enter my room when he accompanied me, and even if he has tried, it would be impossible since I have my door and window locked, besides...” I look at Red with suspicion “ I have to said I more interested in you Red’”

“Uh?” Red look at me confused

“ There is something that caught my eye, when Edge was about to stab me in the morning, you suddenly appeared between us out of nowhere.. what exactly was that? Was it your magic?”

“ You mean my “shortcut”? Yeah, something like that” he affirmed.

Before I could ask for more, Blue interrupted me, opening his mouth loudly, looking in astonishment, which gained an annoyed look from Red.

“ What? What the fuck is the matter, you pipsqueak?”

“ IT’S WAS YOU!!”

“ Ah?”

“ YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COULD ENTER AT Y/N’S ROOM AND TAKE THE PHOTOS!!”

“ What!? What the heck are you-“ he freezes for a moment, realizing what Blue was saying then shakes his hand quickly ” Wait wait wait!! I didn’t do it!! I even didn’t know about the goddammed photos too!!”

“ DON’T LIE!! YOU PROBABLY HEARD THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN PAPYRUS AND Y/N IN THE KITCHEN LAST NIGHT AND DECIDED TO TAKE ACTION ON YOUR OWN!!”

I stare at Blue, surprised at the words he just said.

“ Blue...How do you know that Papyrus and I were in the kitchen last night?

“ HUH?” He stares at me confused.

“ I did say that I told someone about the photos and Papyrus confessed it was him but... We never said the place where we talked was in the kitchen...”

“ AH..” Blue stays quiet, freezing at the spot.

He started to stutter while nervously touching his fingers.

“ No way... Then the killer was Blue?!” Mutt look at him surprised.

“ GRR! YOU WERE TRYING TO DIVERT OUR ATTENTION !!”

“ And try to fucking blame me about that bitch’s death!!”

Black and Red screamed furiously at him.

“ Hey!! Back off!!” Stretch yelled defensively.

“ NO!! I JUST! I...” he screamed in frustration “ OK I ADMIT IT!! I KNEW THEY WERE IN KITCHEN BECAUSE I WENT THERE FOR A BOTTLE OF WATER BEFORE MY TRAINING. I SAW THE TWO TALKING AND HEARD ABOUT THE PHOTOS!! “

He heard about the photos!?

“BUT THAT’S ALL!! I DID NOTHING AFTER THAT,” he looks at me desperate “ I THOUGHT YOU WERE BLUFFING AND TRYING TO MANIPULATE PAPYRUS! TRUST ME, I DIDN’T TAKE THE PHOTOS AND KILLED REBECCA!! PLEASE Y/N!! YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME!! “

“ I-“

“ YEAH RIGHT!!” Edge interrupts me while saying in a sarcastic tone “ OF ALL OF US, YOU ARE THE MOST SUSPICIOUS!! AFTER ALL, YOU ARE A MANIPULATIVE ONE!! DON’T TRY TO DENIED IT!! EVERYONE KNOW HOW YOU TALK IN A DOUBLE MEANING WAY”

“SHUT UP!!” He cries while tears were forming in sockets with embarrassment “UNLESS I’M NOT A STUPID WHO TRIED TO STAB A DEAD BODY!!”

“ WHAT DID YOU SAID!?”

“ Hey!! Don’t dare to insult my boss you little shit!! You tried to tell everyone that I was the killer!!”

“ WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!? YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO GO AND ENTER EVERYWHERE!! YOU ARE VERY SUSPICIOUS BECAUSE  
OF THAT!! BESIDES!! I TOLD EDGE ABOUT THE PHOTOS BEFORE!!”

“What!!” I look at Edge waiting for an answer.

“ Y-YOU ARE LYING!!” He responded quickly then looks at me nervous“ HE IS LYING!!”

“ I’M NOT!! YOU EVEN PROMISE WE WOULD TELL REBECCA IN THE MORNING!! ”

“ Oh fuck you baby blue!!” Red yelled and suddenly look at me” Y/n!! Listen to me, I know I have been a fucking dick with you at the beginning...But let me tell you this!! I did not know about the photos. I didn’t take them and especially, I didn’t kill that bitch...I was out that night!! Even more!! I, not the only one who can “shortcut” in this house!!!”

“ Wha-!?” I stay in shock at the new information that Red gave me.

“ IT’S TRUE!!” Edge exclaimed, supporting his brother “ THOSE THREE SCUMS CAN TELEPORT TOO!! “ he pointed at Sans, Stretch, and Mutt, who looks stunned then conflicted at Edge’s claims.

“ HOW DARE YOU TO TRY TO BLAME MY LITTLE BROTHER IN THIS!!” Black glare at Edge with a pissed face.

“ YEAH!! PAPY-I MEAN...STRETCH WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!” Blue exclaimed, putting his arm in front of his brother.

“NEITHER SANS!! THERE MOST BE ANOTHER EXPLANATION FOR THIS!!” Papyrus yelled.

Suddenly the three groups of brothers and Sans started to discuss, insulting and blaming each other while Papyrus was the only one trying to calm the heated situation that started.

This needs to stop. I can concentrate on all this noise.

Raising my hands, I punch the wall harder, making a loud noise, managed to stop their heated argument, and make them quiet.

“ Enough!!” I yell, feeling very stressed at this situation “ All of you will shut up and listen to me for a moment” I put my hands on the table while staring at them deeply “ Each one of you are gonna tell me where were you and what were you doing exactly yesterday at night! Without keeping or skipping any details...Do you understand me!?”

..........

Seriously, these people know how to make a show.

I sighed while looking at everybody in the room, each of them maintaining distance from the others with suspicious and dubious looks. I interrogate them separated so no one can hear what they said to me.

The first interrogation was Papyrus. He told me he was waiting for Rebecca in his room to do some puzzles until I came for the need of pills to sleep. After he helps me and accompanied me to my room, he went to Rebecca’s room to remind her about their reunion which she rejected it telling him she was busy with her “homework”. After that, he went outside to train, seeing Black at the place with a towel, then he saw Blue who arrived later with a bottle of water in his hand. Once finished, he went to his room to sleep, not before he went to the kitchen, finding Mutt making a sandwich and left, leaving a mess at the place. He cleaned all and prepared some food to give to his brother in the basement and remind him to not stay up late.

I ask him if Sans always spent time in the basement at night. He affirmed, telling me his brother does it every single night, even sometimes he sleeps in there. He told me he is working on a project from college but he didn’t know the details.

I took him with suspicion about that. He is hiding something but my instincts were telling me it was something not related to the case.

The second interrogation was Edge. At first, he was uncomfortable with me, but after explaining that it was a protocol for the case, he accepted. After the incident about the car, which he apologized to me about his behavior at that moment, he told me he went straight outside to train and calms down his emotions. When Black arrived at the place to train with a towel, he returns to the house to go to his room, meeting Blue in the hallway with a bottle, which he told him about me and the photos.

I ask him about what Blue says was true.

Nervous, he explained that they were planning to tell Rebecca about it, but since they couldn’t find her, they left it for tomorrow and separate from each other. He went to his room to sleep.

The third interrogation was Red. He told me he spent all the night in Grillby’s after the incident of his brother’s car. But he returned to the house in the morning with his “shortcut”

The fourth interrogation was Blue.  
When I arrived, he started to get clingy with me, apologizing and trying to convince me to trust him. But when he noticed that his actions didn’t have any effect on me, he stopped and acted normal. He told me he was looking at Rebecca, which find her in the entrance, coming from the basement, asking to spent time with him but she refuses it saying she has a compromise with Papyrus’s puzzle. After that, he went to the kitchen for water before doing his training, hearing my conversation with Papyrus. He rushed upstairs to tell at his brother first but he found him sleeping, he tried to wake him but was futile so he told Edge when he encounters him in the hallway.

His declaration was the same as Edge, which after their promise, he went outside to do his training, finding Black and Papyrus. After he finished, he went to his room and fell asleep.

I ask about his brother's tendency to sleep, which he told me that Stretch was a heavy sleeper like Sans, no matter what, it was hard to wake him, which is something that frustrates him.

The fifth interrogation was Stretch. He told he was sleeping all the time in his room. That was confirmed with Blue. But he woke up to go to the bathroom then returned to his room and went to sleep again.

The sixth interrogation was Black. He told me he went to his room to get his towel and went outside to train, seeing Edge leaving the place. Then Papyrus and Blue arrived and stayed for a while. He was the last to leave the place, which he went to his brother’s room to check on him, only to find his room to be a mess with a lot of dirty plates while he was playing video games. He reclaimed about it and went to his room.

I ask him if his brother tends to stay in his room. He affirmed, telling me the only time he leaves is for something to eat or to drink in his room, which leaves the kitchen a mess and collects a couple of dirty dishes in his room.

The next interrogation was Mutt. He told he spent all the time in his room playing video games. He got out to make a sandwich then spent again to his room playing when his brother came yelling. Despite that, he told me to keep playing until he fell asleep.

And then, the last one was Sans...He...he was difficult to deal with.

“ You wanna know what I did yesterday at night?” Sans asked strangely

“ Yes” I responded

“ Why? Just because you didn’t kill that human doesn’t mean I would trust you I tell everything I do”

“ Sans...it’s something I need to do for the case...”

I sighed, feeling frustrated at his little cooperation, but at the same time, he has the right to tell me or not. Nevertheless, if I want to discover this case and see if my deductions are correct, I need to know what everyone was doing that day, so I can figure out who the killer is.

“ Whether you like it or not, you will have to answer that question, especially to the police when they arrive. In every case, they must interrogate the people who were around the crime scene or were close to the victim”

“ Heh...Victim. What a funny thing to say to someone like her. “ he looks up at me” Do you think I feel close after what she did behind me and my brother’s back?” He responded with a dark stare” I made a mistake with this one. How do I know you are not gonna do the same? “ he got close to my ear, whispering the next words” Especially when your level of Love is 2...” He steps away, looking me aggressive.

I see...he doesn’t trust me because of my stats. I sighed, tired of his nonsense.

Something is telling me he only focusing on that and not the description about me. I gonna guess he didn’t even read it.

“ Stats are not everything, Sans...People can have their Love raised for different reasons and of course, that goes for me too” I turn around, glancing at him “ As a judge, aren’t you supposed to hear and see what the person have to say first, then do your judgment?”

He glares at me with intensity. It seems he doesn’t like it when someone is telling him how to do his job.

“ If you wanna know why I have that level, it's because is related to the reason why I retire from the police, but of course...” I keep walking without looking back “ if you have the right to not tell me what you did last night, so I am why my stats are like that ”

I went away from him, ignoring his frustration. Right now is up to him if he wants to cooperate with this case or not. I don’t have time to waste.

“ Wait,” he said with a conflicted voice “ I...I will talk.” He sighed” I just want this to be done...” he looked tired

He told he spent all the time in the basement. Then, Rebecca came early telling him she needing to go outside to reunite with her friends to study for the test tomorrow. He finds it strange but after she pleaded he let her go. After a while, his brother arrived giving him some food and remind him no to stay too late even though he did it.

"I see... thanks for your declaration Sans," I said while turning away

"Wait! About your level of violence...

"Oh right..." I looked at him seriously" I raIsed when I shoot a man who was using a kid as a hostage in one case..."

He looks me shocked while I was looking at nothing, remembering that day

" He freaked out when I found him...I didn´t predict he would do that. I almost let an innocent get hurt because of my mistake. After that day, I decided to take a break and prepare myself better for those situations so no one would be in that position in my charge. Everybody was trying to cheer me up but I just couldn´t let it go..."

"i... I sorry... I didn´t know"

"of course not you silly" I smile at him " In fact this is the first time we talk for real, right?" 

"Heh... yeah" he scratches his head" You know...maybe I could help you... I´m a judge, I can see the stats to the rest and figured who the killer is"

" As much I would like, I can´t let you do that, you could go to prison because of it. Only monsters who have permission from the government and work in the public area can see people stats, I sorry" I said while turning around " Besides, you already use it with me, right? It gonna take a while to recharge and use it. We don´t have enough time for that"

" You...you are right... sorry"

"it´s ok. Thanks for the offer anyway," I respond while walking away.

After that, I went to a corner to think about all that the skeletons said. It was difficult, all of them were suspicious except for Red which I managed to prove that what he was saying was true by calling the place he went. The declarations they said to me made sense but one of them could be lying. The most suspicious would be Stretch, Black, Mutt, and Sans. Even though he offered to use his judge´s power to help me, he probably said it just to gain some trust with me. Besides, those four were the only ones who were in the house, even though Black was for a moment.

Stretch and Mutt’s room was in the hallway where Blue and Edge were talking. Black could hear it from me and Papyrus in the kitchen when he was going outside to train, while Sans, would probably hear it from his brother since it impossible for him to hear the two conversations when he was in the basement, and by the way, he reacted early when he discovered that Papyrus knew about the photos...I don’t think that would be the case.

But on the other hand.

Only three of them can get in my room despite being locked and take the photos, which means Black is out of the list. Unless of course, maybe he works with one of them, meaning that maybe the killer has a partner. One who knew the photos and the other one who can teleport and get access to the photos but...What if Papyrus, Blue, and Edge were lying? And tell someone about it.?

No, I don’t think so... by observing their behavior, they were telling the truth.

I think of many possibilities and theories, but no matter what, none of those matters if I don’t have a clue or evidence that could prove that one of them is the killer. Maybe if I knew what the weapon was and where is it, I could find more clues. I sighed feeling frustrated at the situation.

“ UM...MISS Y/N?”

Suddenly I look up, finding Papyrus in front of me looking with worried.

“Yes, Papyrus?”

“ ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK KIND OF STRESSED “

“ Yeah is fine, just thinking about the case that all...”

“ OH I SEE...” he responded “ UM I DON’T WANT TO KEEP INTERRUPTING YOU BUT THE REST ARE KIND OF HUNGRY AND I WOULD LIKE TO GO TO THE KITCHEN TO COOK SOMETHING FOR THEM. CAN I GO?”

Oh right. No one has breakfast in the morning.

Suddenly my stomach burst, making me feel conscious about my hunger.

“ Guess I am too “ I chuckled “ I will accompany you. I need a little rest after all. Do you mind if you could make something for me too?”

“OF COURSE!!” He answered with enthusiasm

After telling everybody we were going to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, Papyrus and I left the place. At first, he was nervous but once he saw Rebecca’s body covered, he sighed relief wallowing with a bit of confidence to the kitchen. Once he entered, he started to take some food from the fridge while I was observing the place trying to relax for a bit, until something caught my eye.

“Papyrus...by any chance someone came to the kitchen in the morning?”

“ NO?” He looks at me confused “ NO ONE HAS THE CHANCE AFTER...WELL YOU KNOW”

“ When you told me you clean the kitchen last night...how exactly you do it?” I ask while getting close to it

“ OH SIMPLE!! I WASH ALL THE DISHES!! DRY IT AND PUT THEM WHERE IT BELONG!!”

I got it. I know who could kill Rebecca that night, besides, I almost forgot the most important information of all...only Sans knew about Rebecca’s night out while the rest didn’t have a clue, which means...

Suddenly we hear the entrance door knocking. We left the kitchen, finding Sans and the rest with police who arrived.

“I see...I understand the situation, for the moment could you wait in and ...y/n?”

“ What? Y/n is here?”

The two cops turn at me with a look of surprise.

“ Hey, guys! Nice to see you again” I smile, meeting my ex-coworkers.

“ No way...look at you!! You change a lot”

“ Oh come on Bob it was just a month” I laugh while they both get close to me and hug me.

All the skeletons were seeing us in shock without believing the scene in front of them.

“ Wow, so cold. You hug them while me...I just standing and freezing outside, even though you text me to come”

“ Grey!!” I run to my partner and friend who was a skeleton monster, waiting at the door. “ You came at the right time!!”

“ Really?” He looks at the body for a moment “ I think I arrived a bit late...” he looked at me” About the plan...?”

“ Changes of plan” I turn around looking at the guys “A murder has occurred and one of them is the culprit “

“ got it” he stares at them looking pissed “ ....You never told me you lived with guys...”

“ Yes I told you”

“ but not that they were monsters “

“ Yes I did”

“ Skeletons monsters to be specific...”

“ Grey, you always know that you will be my favorite skeleton of all”

“ Wha...What is happening?” Stretch asked confused.

“ AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER!?” Edge asked

“ oh remember when I told you guys that I have a friend who I did cases with? Well, it’s him” I said while showing him.

“ Yeah...” he got close to them with an intimidating look“ Her childhood friend...” he stare at them for a moment “ I heard the things you guys tried to do with Y/n...”

They all went pale with looks of guilty on their faces.

“ Easy Grey...” Bob stops him” I don’t know what happened but right now is not the moment. There is a murder we need to investigate”

“ it’s not necessary Bob, I already got everything figured out now,” I said serious “ In fact, I know who the killer is “

“ WHAT!! YOU KNOW WHO DID IT?!” Blue responded surprised

“ You gotta be kidding ?!” Red asked

“ heh, as expect from y/n, “ Marta the police officer said with pride.

“ Always one step forwards than the rest” Bob laughed “ Would you mean telling us who is?”

“ of course ” I smile at him.

I walk straight at the entrance while looking at the culprit directly until I managed to get in front of him

" **it was you** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...i am guilty.. i made ocs for this...
> 
> I wonder who the reader was refering, i guess we are gonna find out on the last chapter.
> 
> Unless you guys figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey...i know i write a lot of stories and never end it but this one, i promise i would, why?, because there would be 5 chapters, that it. i need to finish, even if it´s one. College has been hard, especially with this pandemic and i not the type of person who talk to much to strangers online, is kind of hard for my to socialize online, but i trying my best. The only reason why i do fanfics, first, because i like to see my stories made into to "reality", i don´t if you understand the feeling but that is for me. And second, i like to see people enjoy the stories i made, it´s make happy, and of course, so the constructive criticism, to get better.
> 
> For the people who read " To be or not to be" that´s story is going to be rewriter. After reading some comments, it´s makes me think again about the story and the direction i leading it, which make me worry that perhaps i showing something that is not that i think at all. 
> 
> To finish this note, i wanna said thank you to all, especially your patience on me, since i kind of a procrastinator and besides that, i got ADHD, specific, the inattentive type, so i go to a story, another story and the other one very quickly. Neverless, thank you fo reading this, since is something that i never do, like, never, but i feel like i need to tell this to you, the readers.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed the story! ( by the way, english is not my native language)


End file.
